De Vieux Ennemis
by Meriala
Summary: OS La bataille fait rage, Harry Potter est prêt à affronter Lord Voldemort. Et si Harry et Tom en décidaient autrement ?


Bon voici un petit OS sans prétention. Soir de pluie, mélancolie tout ça tout ça. Je n'étais pas dans une humeur me permettant de continuer L'Empire de l'Est. Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête, j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager.

Si vous aimez, j'envisagerai peut être une suite (voir fin du chapitre)

**Titre : **De vieux ennemis

**Disclaimer : **Devinez quoi ! Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! Merci à la fabuleuse J. K. Rowling pour leur création.

**Personnages centraux : **Harry/Voldemort, encore une fois

**Genre : **difficile à dire, chronique ? L'ambiance est plutôt mélancolique.

**Date de parution : **Vendredi 13 Juin 2014

**De vieux ennemis**

A la veille de ce qui devait être la grande bataille, l'affrontement final entre mangemorts et fidèles de Dumbledore, entre mages noirs et mages blancs, un adolescent s'interrogeait. Toute sa vie avait été façonné de manière à l'amener là, de manière à ce qu'il se batte, à dix-sept ans, contre le sorcier noir le plus puissant du monde. Demain, l'un des deux ne reviendrait pas. Tous comptaient sur lui, tous lui jetaient des regards en coin, semblant jauger sans cesse de ses chances. Jamais il n'avait eu le choix et demain il devrait vaincre ou mourir. Personne ne lui parlait en cette veille de bataille, ne souhaitant pas le déconcentrer, le déranger. Lui aurait aimé oublier le lendemain, mais les autres ne semblaient pas être dans cet état d'esprit. Ils avaient après tout choisi de risquer leur vie dans une bataille dont l'issue dépendrait d'un adolescent, l'heure n'était pas aux rires. Quelques fois il s'imaginait sa vie sans Voldemort, il aurait peut être encore ses parents, peut être n'aurait-il pas vécu chez les Dursley. Serait-il allé à Griffondor ? Tout aurait pu être si différent. Son rêve était de devenir un sorcier banal, qui pourrait arpenter le chemin de traverse ou les couloirs de Poudlard sans que des inconnus ne l'accostent. Mais ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, sa célébrité resterait la même.

Les heures passaient et Harry ne dormait pas. Il s'imaginait un monde différent, où il aurait pu être adolescent : penser à ses amours, s'amuser avec ses amis, préparer des fêtes secrètes... Que se serait-il passé si Voldemort n'avait pas écouté la prophétie, si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas entendue, si Neville avait été désigné, s'il avait été recueilli par des sorciers dès l'enfance, si Voldemort n'avait pas été abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu ? Avec des « si » on peut refaire le monde disaient les moldus. Lui, avec des « si » en arrivait toujours à une conclusion dérangeante. Il était plus proche de son ennemi que de n'importe qui d'autre. Certes, Voldemort tuait et se comportait ou était un monstre, mais Tom Jedusor, ce gamin de onze ans découvrant qu'il était un sorcier lui était très semblable. Pourquoi devait-il se battre déjà ?

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient enfin face à face, prêts à combattre, à défendre leurs idées, leur vision du monde. La bataille faisait rage, leurs amis ou disciples mouraient en leur nom. Les uns portaient la marque de leur maître sur le bras, les autres hissaient le nom du survivant comme un drapeau, un signe de résistance. Mais plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait. Le regard carmin toisait ces émeraudes trop brillantes, deux ennemis allaient s'affronter, le devaient.

Harry Potter. Un nom, un héros, un survivant, celui-sur-lequel-reposait-l'espoir-d'un-monde-libre.

Voldemort. Un meurtrier, un assassin, un combattant, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

A cet instant, deux mythes se dressaient face à face, deux héros, l'un de la lumière, l'autre des ténèbres. Le duel d'une vie, le sort d'un monde.

C'est en tout cas ce que voyaient tous les inconscients qui osaient jeter un regard sur le duel alors même qu'ils étaient en pleine bataille, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Car d'Harry Potter et de Voldemort, il n'y avait plus de trace. Harry se préparait au combat, pas un nom à brandir, non, un adolescent de dix-sept ans à peine. Tom armait sa baguette, pas un nom si terrifiant que peu n'osait le prononcer, non, un orphelin devenu grand qui désirait se venger de ce monde qui l'avait délaissé.

Harry et Tom, deux orphelins, deux enfants qui n'avaient pas connu l'amour d'une famille, deux jeunes sorciers qui n'avaient compris ce qu'ils étaient qu'avec l'arrivée d'une lettre. Si semblables et si différents. Deux sang-mêlés abandonnés aux moldus, un griffondor et un serpentard, deux jeunes sorciers qui voulaient tant faire leurs preuves, l'un en dominant les autres, l'autre en étant aimé, deux enfants ayant attirés le regard d'Albus Dumbledore, l'un l'ayant suivi, l'autre haït.

En cet instant fatidique, ils se comprenaient, se pardonnaient même, malgré les morts, les duels précédents. L'un allait mourir de la main de l'autre, il devait en être ainsi.

Tout aurait pu être différent. Les rôles auraient pu être inversé. A présent, ils le comprenaient. Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne l'avouerait, mais il en était ainsi.

Pourtant, malgré les baguettes levées, les sorts ne fusaient pas encore.

L'affrontement se limitait à leurs regards. Ils étaient calmes, ils attendaient cet instant depuis des années. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, mais pour eux cela ne dura qu'un instant. Même les combats baissaient en intensité, tous voulant comprendre pourquoi nul combat ne s'engageait encore.

Le silence dominait le champ de bataille.

Harry, l'adolescent maigre, aux cheveux mal coiffés, se tenait debout face au monstre, à l'homme-serpent, au teint cadavérique. A cet instant, tous virent la vérité. Deux égaux allaient s'affronter, deux ennemis personnels.

Le calme qui accompagnait leur face à face fut cependant brisé. Bellatrix intervint, ne comprenant pas l'inaction de son maître, elle avait toujours été impatiente.

- Avada Kadavra.

Deux mots au pouvoir si terrible. Un sort vert, une lumière et la fin. Harry s'écroula, touché en plein cœur. Les combattants de la lumière arrêtèrent de respirer, comprenant que la fin arrivait. Dumbledore blêmit, son espoir s'envola. L'enfant avait échoué, celui qu'il avait façonné n'avait pu vaincre l'autre. Qu'avait-il manqué ? Son enfance l'avait conditionné à rechercher la reconnaissance, il lui avait offerte. Il l'avait entraîné, lui avait tout dit de Tom, avait effacé ses doutes, ses scrupules à tuer un homme, même un homme tel que Voldemort. Il était mort sans même se battre, il n'avait pas essayé, s'était contenté de le regarder. Il crut que la peur l'avait paralysée. Son arme s'était envolée, ils étaient perdus.

- Avada kadavra.

Tranchants et froids, deux mots décidément bien trop puissants. Bellatrix s'effondra, exécutée de la baguette de son maître.

Tom était toujours là, fixant le jeune cadavre. Il aurait pu être lui. Les rôles auraient pu être inversé. Son cœur ne savait plus transmettre des émotions autres que la colère depuis des décennies, pourtant il frémit. Son regard se dirigea vers les combattants, tous ces adultes qui avaient laissé un adolescent l'affronter. Ces couards, ces lâches, qui préféraient manipuler et façonner plutôt que de se battre eux-mêmes, Dumbledore à leur tête. Aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Harry devait-il mourir ? Essayer de tuer le bébé lui avait paru facile, voir mourir le jeune homme le dérangeait. Il le connaissait trop, le comprenait trop.

« L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

Stupide prophétie qui l'avait conduit à sa chute, avant d'entraîner Harry à sa suite. Il avait gagné, il pouvait vivre. Vivre ? Pourquoi ce goût de cendre ?

Terrible prophétie, fausse, il n'avait pas tué Harry, exagérée, ce dernier vivait pleinement avant qu'il ne décide de la suivre.

S'il pouvait tout réécrire changerait-il de direction ?

Le silence s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille. Le sorciers de Dumbledore, choqués, ne pouvaient plus agir. Harry Potter devait tuer Voldemort, on leur avait dit, cela devait être vrai. Pourquoi cet échec ? Qu'avait fait cet enfant ? Il ne s'était même pas battu. Les mangemorts hésitaient. Pourquoi cette exécution ? Ne venaient-ils pas de gagner ? Pourquoi ne célébraient-ils pas la victoire ?

Tom ne bougeait toujours pas. Pas un regard pour Bellatrix, sa fidèle parmi les fidèles. N'avait-il pas toujours dit qu'Harry Potter était à lui ? A lui ? Elle avait désobéi, elle en avait payé le prix et était à présent oubliée. La plupart crurent qu'il avait puni l'interruption du duel, qu'il était vexé de ne pas avoir pu combattre, mais la réponse était autre.

Il ne savait que faire à présent. Il ne le pleurerait pas, il était son ennemi. Combien de fois avait-il voulu tuer le survivant ? Mais jamais Harry. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? La victoire était acquise. Mais c'est l'histoire d'une victoire qui est intéressante, non sa suite. Lui même se voyait mal gouverner. Quel ennui ! Depuis près d'une décennie, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à une chose, essayer de tuer Harry Potter et il avait échoué. Il ne l'avait pas tué lui-même. Il avait gagné, mais voir le corps adolescents ne le réconfortait pas.

Un mouvement attira son regard, une respiration, un air de déjà vu.

Oui, il n'y a qu'Harry Potter pour survivre à deux fois au sort mortel.

Il n'y a qu'Harry Potter pour lui sourire en se relevant.

Mais qu'Harry pour montrer sa lassitude, qu'Harry pour se jeter vers lui et lui attraper le bras, qu'Harry pour penser que transplaner avec Voldemort peut être une bonne idée.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, la bataille cessa tout à fait. Qu'avait donc encore inventé le survivant ?

Ils sont seuls à présents. Harry et Tom, face à face, les baguettes baissées. Personne n'avait pensé qu'un jour, ils s'assiéraient et parleraient. Non, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils étaient Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter, le défenseur du Bien contre celui du Mal, le gentil et le méchant, l'innocent et le monstre. Mais les masques étaient tombés et leurs possesseurs étaient à nu. Rien n'empêchait Harry de discuter avec Tom.

Un cessé le feu. Une promesse de non agression. Inimaginable.

Une négociation, à la clé Poudlard et le Ministère, les moldus et les nés-moldus.

Une paix trouvée, impossible.

Deux sourires satisfaits, un espoir pour le monde sorcier.

Beaucoup allaient être déçus, ressentiraient la trahison.

Mais eux savaient qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire car si « aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit », aucun ne voulait vivre sans que l'autre lui survive. Impensable. Deux ennemis si liés ne pouvaient s'accomplir que l'un face à l'autre. Peu importe les prophéties, l'avis des autres. Tom pourrait redevenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous peu. Harry ne pourrait jamais vraiment redevenir Harry Potter. L'un dirigeait, l'autre suivait les autres. L'un ne risquait aucune représailles, l'autre serait puni ou mis à l'écart pour sa traîtrise.

Ce soir là, l'un revint, l'autre non.

Beaucoup se demandèrent plus tard ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, car contrairement à ce que tous avaient cru, Voldemort ne massacra pas ses ennemis, non, il proposa. L'accord dût être accepté, la lumière était vaincue, elle n'eut pas le choix.

L'Enfer que tous avait imaginé ne vint pas. Les moldus ne se rendirent pas compte d'un changement. Il y eut bien quelques disparitions d'enfants, mais il y en avait toujours.

Les nés-moldus étaient enlevés dès le berceau et confiés à des familles sorcières. Le terme « sang-de-bourbe » disparut de l'usage. Le climat s'apaisa et tous surent que le monde continuerait de tourner, Voldemort ou non à sa tête. Certains tentèrent bien de s'y opposer. Ils moururent douloureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, ceux qui le côtoyaient bien perçurent des changements. Un sourire perçait parfois son masque. Son regard se faisait plus calme, moins fou. Il retrouva même une apparence humaine, signe que la plupart de ses horcruxes avaient été réabsorbé.

Longtemps on chercha le survivant. Personne ne le trouva. Tous ignoraient où il était, s'il était encore en vie. Personne à par lui. C'était son ennemi après tout, son Harry Potter, son Harry.

Les deux hommes se retrouvaient pratiquement chaque jour, discutant, philosophant, se découvrant. C'est cette époque qu'ils trouvèrent un nouveau moyen de s'affronter. Les parties d'échecs entre les deux ennemis deviendraient légendaires.

Les années passèrent, les élèves à Poudlard connaissaient tous la légende du survivant. Les anciens amis du survivant le haïssaient pour sa disparition, son silence. Les quelques amis d'Harry souriait en pensant à lui, comprenant qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait tant auparavant.

Dumbledore finit par mourir, à la grande joie de Voldemort. Il nomma un nouveau directeur. Et ce fut Harry Potter.

Les amis hurlèrent à la trahison, comme prévu. La lumière reprit espoir, comme prévu. Le monde sorcier frémit, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Les mangemorts s'insurgèrent, comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Malgré tout, Harry dirigea l'école et Tom continua ses visites quotidiennes.

Les années passèrent et la vie continua.

Harry vit défiler les générations de sorciers, Tom les dirigea.

Harry protégea l'innocence enfantine, Tom protégea le monde sorcier.

Deux visions, deux ennemis, mais deux protecteurs.

Personne n'arrivait à comprendre cette alliance. Jusqu'au jour où l'ennemi montra son véritable visage.

Des armes bien plus puissantes qu'un avada kadavra, une soif de sang inénarrable. Une haine de la différence, un désir de mort aussi fort que celui qui habitait autrefois les mangemorts. La décision d'éliminer tout un peuple, toute une espèce disait-il ? Certains pensaient les sang-purs intolérants, ils comprirent que rien n'était plus intolérant qu'un moldu.

Deux ennemis dos à dos, se battant pour leur monde. Deux tueurs de moldus à présent que ces derniers souhaitaient les anéantir.

Ils auraient du perdre, ils n'avaient ni l'avantage du nombre, ni celui des armes : un pistolet est tout aussi terrible qu'un impardonnable. Une bombe bien plus violente.

Mais Voldemort avait dirigé le monde sorcier depuis près d'une décennie. Ils étaient préparés.

La victoire fut ardue, les victimes nombreuses mais ils vainquirent.

Et cette fois lorsqu'on les interrogea sur leur entente, ils furent sincères.

Tous deux connaissaient les moldus, leur violence, leur haine de ce qui est différent.

Tous deux avaient souffert de ces derniers, bien plus que ne le pensait les autres sorciers.

Deux ennemis avaient compris, bien avant les autres, qu'ils avaient un ennemi commun, bien plus dangereux.

Mais pouvaient-ils s'appeler encore ennemis ?

Les moldus furent arrêtés, les sorciers pouvaient continuer à vivre.

Mais deux visions s'affrontèrent. Voldemort voulut tuer tous les moldus, Harry Potter le lui interdit. Un combat allait s'engager. Une guerre allait reprendre. Deux visions s'affrontaient de nouveau. L'un voulait anéantir pour préserver, l'autre gardait espoir en l'humanité.

Voldemort garda le ministère, Harry Poudlard.

Certains élèves rapporteraient plus tard que le soir ou la nuit, si l'on se rendait au bureau du directeur, on pouvait trouver les deux ennemis, assis, un échiquier entre eux. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'ennemis, mais d'amis, jouant une partie.

Durant leur vie, les divergences furent nombreuses. Plusieurs fois les moldus tentèrent de les anéantir, plusieurs fois ils les repoussèrent. A chaque fois Voldemort voulut les exterminer mais Harry garda espoir. Jamais ils ne réengagèrent de duels l'un face à l'autre. Toujours ils recherchèrent et trouvèrent un accord.

Harry Potter devint une figure bienveillante, veillant sur la jeunesse sorcière, protégeant ces derniers et les préparant au monde.

Voldemort devint le protecteur d'un monde, d'une espèce.

Lorsqu'Harry Potter mourut assassiné par un moldu, tous frémirent. Mais Voldemort ne cilla même pas à son enterrement. Il fut somptueux, tous voulaient rendre hommage au directeur de Poudlard, à celui qui avait su apaiser leur dirigeant tant de fois, à cette figure bienveillante, juste mais forte. A celui qui refusait de voir le sang versé quand on pouvait l'éviter, à celui qui n'hésitait pas à en verser quand il le fallait. Lors des discours, tous vantèrent son courage, sa clairvoyance, tous sauf Voldemort, ce dernier se contenta d'une phrase qui choqua l'assistance.

- Les pacifistes tombent toujours en premier.

Le ton était froid et dur, les témoins y virent rejaillir la vieille rivalité. Certains voulurent qu'il quitte l'enterrement, les regards brillèrent de colère. Tous le haïrent, tous lui en voulurent. Presque tous. La cérémonie se termina sans que Voldemort n'ait exprimé d'autres émotions qu'un sourire moqueur et froid.

Le soir même Tom pleura Harry, seul dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, un jeu d'échecs devant lui, son portrait le regardant tristement.

Le moldu fut exécuté par Voldemort lui même, mais cela ne déclencha pas une guerre, contrairement à ce que tous avait cru. Tom s'y refusa, Harry lui en aurait voulu.

Quelques mois plus tard, il rejoignit son ennemi dans la mort, comme s'il avait pris le soin de mettre en ordre le ministère, de veiller à leur succession avant de se laisser aller pour le retrouver.

Parce « aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » mais aucun ne pouvait vivre sans que l'autre ne soit là.

Voldemort avait tout fait pour éviter sa fin, autrefois. A présent, à son grand mécontentement, à présent, il pensait comme ses imbéciles dont il se moquait auparavant. « La mort n'est que le début d'une grande aventure » Il verrait bien. Il avait vaincu sa peur.

Perdre ses deux défenseurs fut difficile pour le monde sorcier, mais certains avaient entendu leur message et le suivirent.

Harry Potter fut reconnu comme un défenseur de la paix entre moldus et sorciers.

Voldemort resta dans l'Histoire comme l'un des plus grands gouverneurs du monde sorcier.

Comme toujours, le silence suivit le récit de la vieille femme. Ils la regardaient, étonnés, jamais il n'avait entendu ce récit ainsi. Leurs parents leur avaient pourtant tous raconté l'histoire du survivant et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tout semblait très différent.

- Madame ! Mais vous l'avez connu vous ? Ils étaient vraiment ennemis ? Jusqu'au bout ? osa un élève.

Le professeur Granger, du haut de sa centaine d'année, sourit. Cette question, tous la posaient et elle seule en connaissait la réponse. Mais c'était un secret, le secret le plus précieux d'Harry et jamais elle ne le révélerait. Elle seule avait compris les liens qui unissaient Harry et Tom durant la guerre, elle seule avait communiqué avec Harry durant sa disparition, elle seule l'avait accueilli avec bonheur à son retour, elle seule avait eu accès à sa pensive à sa mort et à sa grande surprise, cette dernière contenait aussi les souvenirs de Tom. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, nul besoin de mots, quelques regards avaient suffi. Elle connaissait tout d'eux. Elle les comprenait. Toute sa vie durant, elle avait aimé Harry d'un amour sans borne, celui d'une amitié sincère, profonde. Certains secrets sont faits pour être gardés et elle ne serait certainement pas celle qui les trahirait et Tom le savait certainement. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait nommé directrice de Poudlard avant sa mort, car elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux le garçon caché derrière le survivant, l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il la croyait peut être mieux à même de poursuivre son œuvre.

Elle ne s'était jamais remise vraiment du décès de son ami. Pour se réconforter, elle l'imaginait souvent, dans le monde des morts, concentré sur une partie d'échecs endiablée, face à son plus vieil ennemi.

_Fin_

C'est spécial, j'en ai conscience.

J'ai eu cette image d'une partie d'échecs Harry/Tom en revoyant X-Men. J'adore la relation Xavier/Magneto et j'ai eu envie de la transposer à Harry Potter.

Je publierai peut être d'autres chapitres, des extraits de la pensive, des moments de la vie de ces deux personnages. Si l'inspiration et le temps le permettent.

En attendant vos réactions.

Sur ce, je retourne à _L'Empire de l'Est. _

_13/06/14_


End file.
